Guardian Angel
by BlushingBarbie
Summary: Lukas closed his eyes and rested his head against the chest of his savior. The raging hot temperature of the angel was sweeping into his very core; healing every wound and broken bone. The warmth of the angel was absolutely euphoric.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: DenNor**

Chapter One

Lukas raised his hands up and summoned a protective shield around him. He was reaching his limit. Every bone in his body ached with fatigue and pain from being thrashed around like a rag doll. His pale skin was decorated with cuts and open wounds. The side of his forehead was bleeding heavily and the tips of his fingers were burned from using heavy magic. He was at a strain. There was only so much magic a young sorcerer like himself could use in a day. If he summoned any more magic out of himself, he would collapse and surely become the demon's toy. But he needed to do something. He could not sit around in a protective shield forever. The demon would break it soon enough.

" _Looks like I have to use my soul magic or die,"_ Lukas thought.

He placed his hands over his chest and summoned a telekinetic blast that sent the demon crashing into the other room. The demon howled out in pain and hit the concrete wall with a loud thump causing the wall to break. Meanwhile, Lukas coughed violently as his heart abnormally pounded against his chest. The effect of using soul magic was wearing him. Soul magic was basically life force magic. If a sorcerer or sorceress was to the point of exhaustion or in a life threatening situation they could use their life force to summon their magic. But it came at a great cost; a year of their life is taken away and they feel it in battle which usually allowed the enemy to take control of the battle. Lukas coughed violently again and fell to his knees as blood dripped out of his mouth. The demon staggered back up to his feet and let out a roar of laughter.

"Now I'll have me a sorcerer's soul for dinner," the demon said as Lukas's protective shield dissolved.

" _No! My magic is disappearing. I'm truly at my limit. And if I use soul magic, I'll completely pass out! Ugh come on!"_ Lukas thought as he balled his hands into fists and tried to summon his protective shield again but it was futile.

"It has been so long since I tasted a sorcerer's soul," the demon said as it appeared in front of Lukas in a flash. "You're mine, pretty boy!"

" _ **Lukas!"**_ someone screamed as white light surrounded him.

"What is happening? What magic are you summoning sorcerer?" the demon said angrily as it started to back away but froze in terror as someone appeared behind Lukas. "Who are you stranger?"

Lukas stood back up to his feet and turned around to meet a sight never seen before. Throughout his life he saw many forms of evil drenched in sins and crimes but he never saw a form of good and purity until now. Before him stood an angel with wild blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a beautiful sparkling halo. He could only marvel at the heavily creature in front of him. The angel wore a white gravity defying gown that floated in the air, brown Greek sandals, and a heavily white glow that brightened the dark room they were in. He wanted to reach out and touch the angel, to make sure he wasn't imagining the heavily creature but he restrained himself out of respect.

" **Lukas, you can rest now,"** the angel said as large, white, fluffy wings sprouted from the angel's back and wrapped around Lukas's battered and bloodied body. **"You're safe now, little warrior."**

Lukas let out a sigh as the angel's wings tightened around his body and glowing arms wrapped around his waist. The room burst into white light as the angel lit up like the sun and teleported them into a spiraling dimension of colors. A howl of agony was heard and gone in seconds. The demon that was going to make him dinner was burned into ashes. Lukas closed his eyes and rested his head against the chest of his savior. The raging hot temperature of the angel was sweeping into his very core and healing every wound and broken bone. The warmth of the angel was absolutely euphoric. Lukas found himself leaning closely into the angel and drifting into the world of sleep.

* * *

" _I wrote this randomness in the middle of the night. I can't sleep, okay! And I have an overactive imagination. Anyway, I hope you like it and I'll continue it if you want me to."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He could feel burning hot fingers running over his cheeks, through his hair, and down his neck; all the while unbuttoning and stripping him of his clothes. The heat from the fingers lowered all the way to his waist and an arm wrapped around him; yanking him up into an embrace. Normally, he wouldn't allow such curious hands on him but he was half unconscious and was only thinking about the pleasing effect of the other's insanely hot skin on his. It was like fire leaving him to burn with the desire for more. Nothing could compare to it. Every touch was a fiery abyss leaving his skin scorched with invisible marks and lingering warmth.

A fabric lowered onto his back and he felt his arms being gently pushed into the sleeves. Hands grabbed his waist again and lowered him back down on the bed.

" **Goodnight, Lukas,"** he heard as burning lips pressed against his forehead and a hand went over his eyes sending him into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

" _I know it is short, but I will update soon. Goodbye, and please forgive me,"_


End file.
